


THE MERMAID——IN YOUR ARMS THIS LIFE

by April_lama



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·人鱼柚x人类天，BE，无HE可能·改写旧作《海之音》





	THE MERMAID——IN YOUR ARMS THIS LIFE

不过五岁的小男孩正观察着眼前巨大的水箱，一条小小的人鱼正在其中来回游动着。  
“天天，这就是人鱼哦。”小男孩的父亲微笑着弯下腰摸摸小男孩的头发。  
“爸爸真棒！和故事里写的简直一模一样！”小男孩开心地笑了，露出可爱的小虎牙。  
“天天，生日快乐！”  
父亲抱起小男孩转了个圈，小男孩清脆的笑声在不大却小房间里回荡着。  
“爸爸先去工作了，你试着和这条小人鱼好好相处哦。”父亲放下小男孩，对小男孩如此说道。  
小男孩听话地点点头，等父亲走出房间了以后，他转过去，看着水箱里的人鱼。  
他的家是靠海的，而听父亲说，科学家并未在这片海域里发现有大量人鱼聚居，所以搜捕到一条看上去尚未成年的小人鱼，纯属意外之事。  
他的姐姐从来都不相信那些童话里的故事，直到他五岁生日的时候，要求见一见人鱼是什么样子的，捕捉到这条行动还不够敏捷的人鱼之后，姐姐才勉强相信了。  
眼前的小人鱼上半身和人类别无二致，脖子里戴着的一条项链串着黑色不明材质的石头，下半身则是一条从宝石蓝渐变到淡绿色的漂亮的鱼尾，此刻小小的鱼鳍不断摆动着，双手和脸颊紧紧贴在玻璃上，似乎迫切地想要冲破玻璃的阻碍。  
小男孩见状，伸手小心翼翼地敲了敲玻璃，又小心翼翼地开口问道：  
“你原来是生活在海里的吗？”  
小人鱼应该是听懂了小男孩的话，他点了点头。  
“我爸爸让人把你捉来，只是为了让我知道到底人鱼长什么样，满足我的好奇心。其实我们并没有恶意，你……”小男孩说了几句话便不知道应该如何说下去，但孩子总是天真而善良的，他的心在小人鱼那双漆黑的大眼睛注视下猛烈地跳动着。  
“你一定很不开心吧？”  
这一次小人鱼望了望窗户玻璃外不远处湛蓝的大海和天空在尽头连成一片，又看了看小男孩的眼睛，使劲地点了点头。  
“你们人鱼……不会说话吗？”  
小人鱼摇头。  
“那也没关系，如果你想讲，你只要叫我天天就好了，这是奶奶给我取的小名，很简单吧？”  
小人鱼张开了嘴，看口型似乎有些艰难：  
“天……天……”  
“对了对了！”小男孩听见小人鱼口中的字眼，兴奋地跳着脚，“那你叫什么？”  
小人鱼张了张嘴，又有些犹豫地抿了抿嘴。  
“你还不太会说话吧？没关系，那你就先听我讲吧。”  
小人鱼点了点头。  
小男孩搬了一张椅子，坐在水箱前。一人一鱼隔着一道玻璃，互相述说着只有他们这个年纪才有的故事。  
小男孩这几天起床第一件事，就是去看水箱中的小人鱼，而今天的小人鱼伏在水箱中，神色忧伤地看着远处的大海。  
小男孩明白了些什么：“你……想家了吗？”  
水箱中的小人鱼转过来，点了点头。  
看着小人鱼的眼睛，小男孩全部都明白了。  
“我送你回家吧？”他试探着问道。  
小人鱼的脸上露出了惊喜的神色，他在水箱中来回游动着，宝石蓝渐变到淡绿的尾巴摆动着。  
小男孩下定了决心一般，他走出去，一边说道：  
“我去找我爸爸，你等我回来哦。”  
看着小男孩的背影，小人鱼的眼中满怀期待。  
虽然并不明白为什么儿子要把小人鱼释放，做父亲的还是应允了小男孩的要求。  
父亲托人把水箱运到海边，又遣走了他们，自己也先离开了，留下小男孩和小人鱼在一块大礁石边。  
“你自由了，你可以不用再想家了。”小男孩笑了，但在小人鱼的眼里，却全然没有了刚才的喜悦，漆黑的瞳孔充斥着悲伤和不舍。  
“天天……我……舍不得和你分开……”小人鱼艰难地说道。  
“大海才是你的家，回去吧，在那里你才会快乐。”小男孩强忍着哭泣的冲动，却还是有两滴泪水从他笑着的眼角滑下来。  
小人鱼犹豫了一下，他低头看了看脖子上挂着的项链，伸出手，解下了项链。  
“天天……”半个身体浸在海水中的小人鱼示意小男孩，“把头……低下来。”  
小男孩蹲下身，小人鱼抬起双手，把项链戴在了小男孩的脖子里。  
“天天……我们俩……做个约定好不好？”  
小男孩快要抑制不住眼泪涌出眼眶的冲动，点点头。  
“这条项链……是我家人送给我的，天天你要一直戴着它，我以后就还能找到你……”小人鱼断断续续地说道，“等我再找到你的时候……我们就不分开了……好不好，天天？”  
“嗯！一定不分开了！”小男孩用力点头。  
“嗯，我可最喜欢天天了哦。”小人鱼笑了，但他似乎也流泪了。  
“虽然不知道你的名字，但是……我也最喜欢你了！我们重逢以后，就不要分开了！所以，我会等你回来找到我哦，不管多久，我都要等，谁也不能拦着我！”小男孩像是做着重要的宣誓仪式一般，字句有力而清晰。  
“等着我，我还会回来的，就在这里。”  
傍晚茜红色的晚霞熏染着蓝天格外美丽，小人鱼依依不舍地游离了海湾，小男孩望着小人鱼慢慢向海天交界的地方游去慢慢消失的背影，用力地挥着手。  
“再见――”  
稚嫩的嗓音在苍穹之间回响着。

十八年后。  
长着稚气未脱的娃娃脸的青年垂下好看的眼角，一如既往地坐在那块他记忆中的礁石上。  
记忆当中，幼小的他对着大海的方向拼命挥手，告别那一条有着漂亮的鱼尾巴的小人鱼。他慢慢长大，却始终记得那条由湖蓝色渐变到淡绿色的、亮晶晶的尾巴，那道小小的身影，现在已经也长大了吧。  
黎明即将到来，金博洋叹了口气，转身跃下礁石，往家的方向走去。  
但是他却听见了有一个声音在叫他的名字，语气中带着急切。  
“天天！你是天天吗？”  
已经脱去了稚气的声线明朗干净，带着磁性。  
金博洋摸着脖子里那一块冰凉的石头，难以置信地转过身去。  
记忆中那条小人鱼的脸此刻就在自己的眼前，细长的丹凤眼眼尾略微上挑，带着几分古典韵味，海水描摹着他上身的肌理，鱼尾巴在水中摆动着。  
“小……小人鱼？”金博洋从牙缝中挤出几个字，他不知道他的名字，只能这么叫。  
“天天！你是天天！”看到金博洋脖子里的那条妈妈给自己的项链，羽生结弦从海水中一下子伸出双手，把呆呆的金博洋揽进怀里，给了他一个湿漉漉却充满了久别重逢后的喜悦的拥抱。  
猝不及防扑在羽生结弦肩膀上的金博洋僵硬着身子，当他看见那条湖蓝色与淡绿色交错的鱼尾巴时，他也伸出手搂住了对方的肩膀。  
“小人鱼……你真的是小人鱼……”他哽咽着说出这句话便憋不住心里头奔涌而上的苦涩，泪流满面。  
“我不叫小人鱼。”  
羽生结弦在他看不见的地方微笑着，凑在他的耳边，人鱼的呼吸声清晰可闻。  
“我叫羽生结弦哦。”

金博洋靠在羽生结弦的肩膀上，他们并肩坐在那块礁石上，月光下的大海波光粼粼，小小的浪花前赴后继地涌上来，浸湿金色的沙滩。  
“天天。”  
“嗯？”  
“你说，你等了我十八年。”  
“对啊。”金博洋看着他的脸。  
“我把你放回大海的那一天，我一直都记着。我们是在这里分别的，我也记得。”  
他苦笑：“每一年我都会到这里来，但是，你却迟迟没有出现，我想你不会忘记的，因为你最重要的信物还在我的手里，你不会就这么忘记我们的约定。”  
羽生结弦低头亲了亲金博洋的额头：“对不起，我让天天等了我十八年。”  
“但是现在能再见到你，把你留给我的东西还给你，就够了。”  
“回家以后，妈妈就不让我再一个人到海面上来了，但是她和姐姐带着我看了很多只有海底才看得到的东西，陆地上的东西肯定没有海底世界那么美。我想带天天到海底去，也去我们那里好好看看。”  
“你在胡思乱想什么啊？”金博洋噗嗤一下笑出来，敲敲他的额头，“你是人鱼，我是人，我要是到海底去，早就淹死了。”  
“不会的，有我在。”羽生结弦的语气不像是在开玩笑。  
“你想怎么帮我？”金博洋好笑道。  
“我可以这么帮你。”  
羽生结弦说着，一只手把他圈住，另一只手按着他脑后柔软的头发，凑近金博洋的脸，侧过头去，带着海水咸湿的凉意的嘴唇贴了上来。  
被他唇上的冰凉刺激得瑟缩了一下身体，金博洋感觉到正吻着他的人鱼把他抱得更紧。  
羽生结弦是人鱼，但这种事情他却意外地比身为人类的金博洋熟练得多。羽生结弦能感觉到金博洋也在吻他，但带着些许青涩和生硬，他舔开了金博洋的唇，慢慢地将自己的气息通过这个吻渡过去。感觉到被对方入侵的些许不适，金博洋本能地伸出手臂缠上羽生结弦修长的脖颈，指尖触碰到他被海水打湿的头发。  
人鱼灵活的唇齿在攻城掠地，被羽生结弦的吻弄得有些头晕脑胀喘不过气来的金博洋松开一只手，轻轻推着羽生结弦的肩膀，而羽生结弦在金博洋的呼吸边停留了好一会儿，才有些恋恋不舍地松开。  
“呼……”金博洋红着脸，喘着气看着眼前还神色泰然的羽生结弦，手臂软软地抬起来指着对方的鼻子，“你们人鱼……都不需要呼吸吗？”  
羽生结弦眨了眨眼睛：“那天天认为呢？”  
金博洋仍然喘得厉害，羽生结弦一只手揽着他的肩膀，另一只手拍着他的背帮他顺气。  
“照你的做法，我还没到海底就憋死了。”金博洋白了一脸无辜的人鱼一眼。  
“但是我真的很想让天天也看看海底的世界，真的好美好美，我从小到大，还没有看够。”  
“那只能说明你恋家。”金博洋刮了一下羽生结弦的鼻子，“你还没长大。”  
人鱼扁了扁嘴，不说话了。  
“但是，我们真的可以在一起吗……你不是人，我也不是人鱼。”  
羽生结弦缠绵而缱绻的吻落在他的脸颊、眉眼和嘴唇上，安抚着他内心所有的愁绪。  
“不用害怕，我们会的。”

“天天，结婚的事情你考虑得怎么样了？”金夫人问道。  
金博洋沉默着，末了终于开口：  
“妈，我可不可以不答应？我有喜欢的人了。”  
“虽然你们的爸爸是死对头，但人家小姐很喜欢你，你爸爸也希望能够消除我们两家之间的隔阂，成为合作伙伴。本来，妈妈也不同意这门婚事，毕竟强扭的瓜不甜，但小姐毕竟是对家唯一的千金，从小到大被宠得不行，现在为了这件事，她家里都采取了逼婚的手段。如果不答应，我们家就会……”  
金夫人不敢再继续说下去。  
“妈，你也说了，强扭的瓜不甜，我不想就这样把我的一辈子都赔出去，如果到头来真的无处可逃，我只有一条路可选。”  
金博洋一字一顿地说出了最后的那句话，然后留下了浑身僵硬的金夫人，扬长而去。  
金博洋又回到了海边。  
“羽生，羽生。”他对着大海唤道。  
过了几秒，平静的海面上忽然钻出一个身影。  
得知金博洋的情况之后，羽生结弦陷入了沉默。他毕竟是人鱼，没有办法插手陆地上的人类的事情，这让他很无奈。  
“我和那位小姐只见过几次面，我和她根本没有深入的交流，但是她的父亲要求甚至胁迫我父亲让我答应这门婚事。羽生，这样的事情，在你们海底不会发生吧。”  
羽生结弦深吸一口气：“我们海底世界并不会发生这样的事情，所有的人鱼都倡导自由恋爱，就连我的姐姐也一样，她身为公主，喜欢的却是一条平民人家的人鱼，但爸爸妈妈并没有这样逼迫姐姐一定要嫁给谁，在他们眼里，姐姐能获得幸福就够了。”  
“你们终究还是人鱼，人类世界的复杂你们永远不会明白。”金博洋苦笑，“同时我也不明白人心，我始终搞不懂，那位小姐到底是因为哪一点才会喜欢上我，甚至做出逼婚的举动。”  
“天天，你知道一见钟情是什么吗？”羽生结弦沉默了一会儿，开口问道。  
金博洋点点头。  
“那你也一定听过小美人鱼的故事吧。人鱼公主救下了在风暴中迷失的王子，为了他宁愿用声音作为代价变成人类，最后也为他而死。”  
这个故事，金博洋已经听了无数遍，只是在羽生结弦讲出来时，有一种不一样的感觉，也许因为羽生结弦就是一条人鱼。  
“海底王国以前一向都推崇禅让制而并非世袭王位，我们家的祖先经由先王禅让之后就一直统治着海底，那条小美人鱼，是我们人鱼一族共同的祖先。自从她在海底的巫师那里用声音换取了变成人类的药之后，海底就禁止再有人鱼私自变成人，连当年的巫师后代也都销声匿迹。因为那位美人鱼祖先的故事结局，就是变成了泡沫。人鱼没有灵魂，所以死去时也只是化为泡沫而已。”  
羽生结弦的声音带着几分忧伤的味道，尤其是在讲这个有着悲剧结局的故事时。  
“我们的那位人鱼祖先，就是对她拯救过的那位王子一见钟情，从那时候开始，爱情就是她苦苦追寻的最终目标，她的一生都是为了爱情，但是当她失去了以后，她的天空也就瞬间崩塌，他心爱的人，真正爱上的却是另一个人，而且，也是对她一见钟情。”  
“因为那位王子只是把她当做救命恩人，他的真爱另有其人，在人鱼祖先的姐姐们要求她杀死王子便可以变回人鱼时，她对王子的爱让她难以下手，最后，她选择牺牲自我，成全王子和他的爱人。”  
“这样的结局太难以接受，当时的先王不想有人重蹈自己最心爱的女儿的覆辙，所以才会有禁止人鱼变成人类并和人类相爱的戒律，就这样一代一代地传下来。”  
金博洋自始至终没有说一句话，沉默地靠在羽生结弦的肩膀上，他的心里泛起一阵酸涩。  
这原本是海底世界的一道不可逾越的戒律，但是多年以后羽生结弦却因为他而擅自打破了。  
看到金博洋凝重的脸色，羽生结弦伸手抱他入怀，轻声地安慰着他：  
“虽然有这条戒律，但是我还是选择跨过它，因为我就像多年前的人鱼祖先一样，对一个人类一见钟情了，这不是你的错。”  
“但是……这样下去我们是没有办法一直在一起的，对吗？”金博洋靠在他怀里轻声问道，“我会比你先离开这个世界，我没有办法变成人鱼。”  
“没有关系，我可以变成人，到陆地上来，陪着你。”  
“但是我不想你付出那样的代价，失去声音什么的，不是很痛苦吗？你想说什么，都已经说不出来了，我不需要你为了我，放弃你原本悠长的生命。”  
“但是，没有天天在我身边的日子，又有什么意义呢？”  
羽生结弦用手抬起他的下颚，吻上他深爱的人类的嘴唇。  
“天天，等着我，不管将来怎么样，我都会在你身边。”  
“我爱你。”  
金博洋闭上眼睛，他的眼泪滑下他的脸颊。

但是，这不能阻止接下来发生的一切。  
金家的资产正在被一点点吞并，在父母的恳求之下，金博洋无路可走，只能答应了这一桩为了金钱和利益而存在的婚姻。而他不想让羽生结弦为他而做出什么危险的举动，他强忍着心里对对方的思念，瞒住了这一件事。他决定，这件事永远不会告诉羽生结弦。  
大群的白鸽在空中自由地飞翔着，浑厚的钟声一下下回荡在人们耳畔，满园鲜花盛开着的教堂，此时坐满了人。  
“我爱你。”  
金博洋使劲地摇了摇头，试图将脑海中羽生结弦的身影抹去。他看着教堂的大门，那里即将出现的是他未来的新娘――即使他内心希望这只是一场梦。梦醒了，自己还能和羽生结弦过着相依相伴、风平浪静的日子。  
但是他不能如愿。  
礼堂里一片肃静，如约而来的人们都带着期待的神情，看着他们认为最是天作之合的一对新人。  
一袭白衣、白纱遮面的新娘在父亲的牵引下向他走过来，金博洋不用猜都能知道面纱下新娘的表情有多喜悦。  
他走上前去，只有过几面之缘的新娘在他面前停下来，新娘的父亲郑重地把新娘的手放在金博洋手中，点了点头示意。  
金博洋也只是点了点头，然后牵着新娘的手，一路走到等候已久的牧师身边。  
还是那套金博洋听了无数次身边的友人和亲人说过的措辞，他已经无心再去听。  
“那么金博洋先生，您是否同意娶面前这位小姐为妻，一生一世只爱护她一人，在她最需要的时候陪伴在她的身边？”  
“我……”  
看着眼前新娘兴奋的神情，金博洋犹豫了一下，终是说出了那三个字。  
“我同意。”  
“我不同意。”  
有一个声音和金博洋的声音同时响起，金博洋循着声音的来源和众人的目光看向教堂的大门，出现的身影让他顿时呆住了。  
还是那张自己曾经熟悉的清秀脸庞，那双深邃的黑色眼睛中，也只有他的身影存在。  
――羽生结弦。  
金博洋脑海中只冒出了这个名字。  
但眼前的羽生结弦不知用了什么方法，他那条曾经的由宝石蓝渐变到淡绿色的鱼尾已经被人类的双腿所替代，红白交间的华丽服饰衬得他的身形更加修长。他凝视着金博洋，一步一步向他走过来。  
金博洋忽然想起了羽生结弦给自己讲过的故事。故事中的人鱼公主从海底的女巫那里用动听的声音为代价要到了把鱼尾变成人类双腿的魔药，而她将在成为人类后， 每走一步都像走在刀尖上，流着血。  
现在的羽生结弦，就像故事中说的那样，看似优雅地每走一步都如同行走在刀尖上，而他的心，也许正在因为自己而滴血。  
“牧师先生，我不同意。”  
黑衣牧师惊讶地看着眼前衣着华丽、容颜清秀的青年，他和新娘的表情都因为这个忽然出现的青年而呆滞了。  
“请问您是……”  
“我觉得我没有说出我名字的必要，因为，我只是来这里带走一个人。”羽生结弦平静地说道，然后从腰带上的刀套中缓缓抽出了一把泛着寒光的匕首。  
“你……你到底是谁！你要做什么？”新娘的声音颤抖着响起。  
“请在场的各位不要妨碍我，否则，这位小姐就会有生命危险。”羽生结弦朝着场下表情各异却不约而同不敢有所行动的人们说道，之后他转过身，朝金博洋伸出了他的左手。  
“天天，跟着我离开这儿吧。”  
金博洋久久地看着他，而羽生结弦用深邃的眼睛看着他，仿佛有无限吸引力，将他的目光牢牢地固定在羽生结弦的身上。  
“好。”  
金博洋最终伸出了手，握住了羽生结弦的手。  
他们就这样缓缓地走出了教堂，而迫于羽生结弦手中的匕首的威胁，没有一个人阻止他们。

金博洋任由羽生结弦牵引着他，漫无目的地慢慢走着，而他已经预知道羽生结弦将要带他去哪。  
“羽生，为什么，你会出现？”  
羽生结弦微微笑了。  
“是因为你。”  
“你知道我会怎么想吗？”  
“我都知道。”  
金博洋抓住他的肩膀。  
“但是你根本什么都不明白！”他脱口而出，“羽生，你从人鱼变成人，可是要很大代价的！”  
“为了你，我愿意付出一切代价。”  
这句话让金博洋欲言又止。  
他平静下来，看了一眼羽生结弦，忽然抓过羽生结弦的手腕，将他手中的匕首调转方向对准自己的胸口，直直地刺下去。  
这一切的动作令羽生结弦根本来不及反应，匕首已经没入金博洋的身体，鲜红色的液体带着甜腥的气味染上了金博洋胸口的衣襟。  
“天天！你……”  
羽生结弦眼疾手快将金博洋抱在臂弯里，自己跪在了柔软的沙滩上，鲜血染红了他右半侧白色的衣袖，染红了金色的沙子，他看着金博洋的眼睛，那双曾经带着无限深情亲吻他爱人的嘴唇颤抖着。  
“要让你变回去……我只有这个办法……”金博洋笑了，“你和我说，变成了人的人鱼公主要用自己最爱的人的血，才能变回人鱼继续在海底生活，我也想试一试，能不能让你变回去。”  
“天天……你为什么会这样认为呢……”  
“因为你……可是我最喜欢的人鱼啊。”金博洋抬起手，轻轻贴上羽生结弦的脸颊。  
羽生结弦握着放在自己脸颊上的手，感受着来自金博洋慢慢流逝的生命力，闭上了眼睛。  
“天天，你一定……要听我说完一切。”

和金博洋分别后回到海底的羽生结弦心中五味杂陈，脑海里全都是他给金博洋讲述过的那位人鱼祖先的故事。  
“人鱼公主为了到陆地上去寻找她心爱的人，独自去了海妖那里以美妙的声音为代价换来了能够把鱼尾变成人腿的魔药，而她变成人之后，每走一步都像是走在刀尖上。”  
想到了这里的羽生结弦，不顾一切地游出了王宫大门，向他所知道的那个地点游去。  
那是海底最黑暗的地方，一路上，羽生结弦数次被长着刺的黑色藤蔓植物缠住手臂和尾巴，当他用携带着防身的骨刀斩断那些植物并且从自己身上扯下来扔掉时，他的手臂上多出了许多细小的血痕，尾鳍上也留下了划痕，而羽生结弦无视这些细微的痛感，继续向前游。有食人鱼张着血盆大口朝他直扑过来，羽生结弦当机立断将手中的刀挥出，刺入食人鱼的眼睛。  
一路上还有很多不知名的植物阻碍他，但羽生结弦迅速游过让它们自己缠在了一起，终于，一座黑色的城堡矗立在不远处。门口没有守卫，羽生结弦径直游了进去。  
“真央小姐。”羽生结弦叫出了正在忙碌的人鱼的名字。  
浅田真央转过来，看到羽生结弦的脸，她手上的动作停了停。  
“原来是你啊，羽生王子。”浅田真央慢慢地说道，“怎么有空到这里来？”  
“当然是有事情才来，不过，您在这里倒是不会寂寞。”  
“外面的世界流传着海巫师一族的长相有多么恐怖。虽然现在已经不像传闻那样了，但我也不高兴出去了，省得被发现身份。”浅田真央扬了扬手中的勺子，“自己在这里研究那些稀奇古怪的东西，倒还觉得有点乐趣。”  
“那我就直接说了，您有那种把人鱼变成人的药吗？”  
浅田真央点点头：“有。”  
“但是你要它干什么？”  
“我要到陆地上去，去找一个人。”  
“难不成你就想像你们的那位人鱼祖先，到陆地上去寻找你心爱的人？”浅田真央笑了，她的笑容中带着毫不留情的戏谑，“真没想到我们敬爱的羽生王子殿下会有这样的想法。”  
“对。”  
羽生结弦看着浅田真央兀自笑着，但很快浅田真央也收起笑容，态度变得郑重起来。  
“你想过会有什么后果吗？也许结果已经在那位祖先的故事当中很清晰地说明了。”  
“我知道。”  
羽生结弦指了指自己的喉咙。  
“我的声音。”  
“以及如果我爱的人不爱我，我会变成泡沫。”  
浅田真央听着，她转而想了想，游到了到一个锈迹斑斑的箱子前，打开了箱锁，从最底层拿出了一个黑色的小罐子，以及一把锋利的匕首。  
“你倒是很清楚。”浅田真央一边说着一边游到他的面前。  
“变成人类的药在这个罐子里，而这把匕首也就送给你防身吧，我看你手臂上多了不少伤口。”  
“不需要代价吗？”羽生结弦接过浅田真央手上的东西。  
“我可以破例不收取你的代价，你的嗓音，可以留着你和你的爱人告别时说出你最想说的话，但最后的结果，你也只能在最后的时刻明白。”浅田真央如此说道，“而且一旦变成人类，你是没有办法再变回人鱼的。”  
“而且……如果你不能如愿……”  
羽生结弦沉默片刻，终于点了点头。  
“我知道了，谢谢您，真央小姐。”  
“不客气，祝你好运。”

“所以，我是没有办法再变回去了。”  
“原来，是这样……”  
“所以天天刚才那样做我不能理解。”羽生结弦带着苦涩的笑容看着他，“也很心痛。”  
金博洋静静地看着羽生结弦，羽生结弦也深深地凝望着他。  
“羽生……”金博洋低声地念叨着羽生结弦的名字，这使得羽生结弦把他下意识地抱得更紧。  
“你……能答应我一件事情吗？”  
“你说，天天说的话，我都答应。”  
金博洋闻言笑了，他断断续续地说道：  
“找一个你喜欢的……也喜欢你的女孩子……陪在你身边……这样的话…你也不至于太寂寞。我的羽生长得这么好看……一定有很多女孩子喜欢……”  
羽生结弦将他靠在自己的肩头，紧紧拥住他，他很多次将金博洋这样抱在怀里，所以他知道这样不会让金博洋伤心。  
“谢谢你……一直陪着我……虽然……迟了十八年……”  
他发觉到怀里的人变得越来越无力，抱紧他的同时，羽生结弦发现自己开始流泪。泪水一滴一滴地落下，滴落在金博洋的伤口上，混进了汩汩流出的鲜血中。  
――当我发现我终于能拥抱你的时候，你却马上要离我而去。  
――命运是一个奇妙的东西，它残忍地让我们分离，我们却要感谢它，因为也是命运，才让我们相遇，才让我们在一起。  
“我不要和别人成家，我也不可能按照你说的去做。”  
“我说过，我这一生最爱天天了。”  
金博洋微微睁大了双眼，很快他就笑了。  
“羽生……我也是。”  
羽生结弦的脸近在眼前，他被泪水沾湿了的睫毛轻轻地颤抖着，温柔而深情地亲吻着金博洋已经渐渐苍白的嘴唇。  
金博洋也闭上了眼睛，小心翼翼地回吻着他的人鱼。  
不同于过去他们相依相偎时情意绵绵的吻，这个吻满含着悲伤，是他们之间最后诀别的吻，一生一世的感情，都倾注在这一吻当中。  
当这个吻结束的时候，金博洋的气息也终究消失殆尽。  
羽生结弦轻轻地站起身，抱着在他怀中如同睡着了一般的金博洋，走到大海边。  
他最后看了一眼自己最珍重却已经逝去的爱人，蹲下身，将怀里的金博洋轻轻放在水中。失去了支撑的金博洋的身体开始渐渐向海水中滑去，一点一点，黑色的海水开始吞噬着他的身体。  
“我爱你，天天。”  
第一次也是最后一次对他说爱，只是已经永远得不到回复了。  
金博洋的嘴角，那一抹微笑没有淡去，维持着最后的那个姿势，在黑色的海水中渐渐下沉，面容愈来愈模糊，直至消失。  
羽生结弦眺望着远方，眼神带着凄凉和绝望，却透露着决绝。  
夕阳西下，晚霞染红了半边天，而他，等待着浅田真央所说的“最后的时刻”的到来。  
顺着泡沫飞来的方向，羽生结弦看到了自己逐渐融化的脚。  
――故事中的人鱼公主，如果得不到心爱之人的爱，就会变成泡沫飞走。   
――而你，就反过来吧。如果你杀死了自己最心爱的爱人，那你就会变成泡沫。  
羽生结弦眼睁睁看着自己渐渐化作泡沫，他的嘴角，扬起了一抹释然的微笑。  
“原来这样也很美啊……”  
折射着夕阳的光辉的，美丽的泡沫。  
泡沫随风而逝，只有几个透明的泡泡落在地上，溅起细小的水花后，也消失不见。

我知道，我们曾经相爱。  
但是，我们终于还是逃不过命运。  
即使没有下一生，这一生，就用你的爱让我沉溺在你的怀抱里吧。  
我爱你。


End file.
